


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XIII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arachnophobia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, beka is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Daddy Beka fucks his kitten in his childhood bedroom, while his grandpa is sleeping unaware (or maybe not so unaware) in his bedroom across the hall.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XIII

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Yuri's grandpa and I don't want him to be dead. :( So, let's have the boys visit him for the weekend.

Yuri and Otabek arrived in Moscow on Friday night and drove straight to his grandpa's house, who was waiting for them with hot, straight out of the oven pirozhki on the table. Yuri hadn't told his grandpa about his pregnancy yet. He wanted to announce it face to face. He didn't want to miss his grandpa's reaction by announcing it on the phone. So, after they ate all together, Yuri broke the news and his grandpa was thrilled. He hugged them both and kissed them and then cried and Yuri cried too because he was so happy.  
  
The next day, they helped his grandpa ran some errands, mostly Otabek did because neither his grandpa nor Beka would allow Yuri to do or carry anything, and then they cooked all together and had lunch while grandpa was telling old stories about how Yuri used to be as a baby and later as a little boy.  
  
After lunch, they sat on the living room, drinking tea. Yuri sat next to his grandpa on the couch, while Otabek sat on the other couch opposite of them, and Yuri continued filling his grandpa up about his life now. How he will soon announce his retirement and become a choreographer after the baby is born. And how Otabek's job was going and that his husband recently competed in amateur Motocross races and he was unbeatable.  
  
"And then, grandpa, you should have seen him. With one big jump be passed in front of the first two riders and finished first, winning gold. It was so cool. Beka was the best." Yuri said excitedly.  
  
Yuri's grandpa was listening carefully, sipping his tea. "Congratulations on your gold, Otabek ." He said calmly. "But isn't it a little risky to compete in Motocross races while your husband is pregnant? What if you had gotten hurt? Who would have taken care of Yurachka? Me? I'm old. I can't." He said looking at Otabek calmly.  
  
Otabek flushed and felt sweat running down his forehead. "Umm.."  
  
Thankfully, Yuri saved him from saying something wrong. "Come on, grandpa. Don't be like that. It was always Otabek's dream to compete in amateur Motocross races and I persuaded him to do it. It was just an one time thing. Besides, Beka is a excellent rider."  Yuri said and smiled warmly at Otabek, who was wishing the Earth would open up and swallow him.  
  
"Yes." Otabek agreed. "It was only for one time."  
  
Yuri's grandpa smiled at the Kazakh. "If it was only for one time, then okay. I can sleep peacefully at nights." He placed his cup on the coffee table and rose on his feet. "I'm going to lie down because my back is killing me and take a small nap. Later in the afternoon, you and me, Yuratchka, we are going to the church. Alright?"  
  
"Alright, grandpa. Rest well."  
  
"Rest well." Otabek mumbled and Nikolai was out of the living room, leaving the couple alone.  
  
Once the door was closed behind them, Yuri walked over to his husband and sat on him, straddling his lap, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Otabek smiled meekly and pushed some of Yuri's hair behind. "Why did you mention the Motocross races?" The Kazakh whined.  
  
Yuri frowned. "What do you mean why? Because it was cool and you won gold, Beka. That's why."  
  
"Your grandpa didn't think so. You should have seen how he looked at me. He was ready to have my head at the stake."  
  
Yuri laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. He just worries a lot about me. My grandpa loves you and he was so happy that you helped him today." Yuri pushed back the hair that had fallen on Otabek's forehead.  
  
Otabek let his head fall back. "Oh God, don't remind me that. My whole body hurts. I carried my weight in food from the supermarket. What is he going to do with all this food anyway? Feed an army? " Yuri let out a soft laugh. "Then I fixed the windows and the car and helped him clean the attic and the garden."  
  
"I admit he got a little overexcited but he was happy he had someone to help him. Don't be a whining ass, Beka. He's an old man, living on his own. He's happy when someone willingly helps him."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just...I want him to approve of me but I always fuck up when I am around him. And he was right, you know, about the Motocross thing. I shouldn't have let you talk me into this. I'm about to become a father. I should be more responsible."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Beka..."

"He doesn't think I am the right alpha for you." Otabek said bitterly.  
  
Yuri's frown deepened. "Don't say that. My grandpa speaks very fondly of you."  
  
"He never wanted me to marry you in the first place. He th-" Yuri placed his hand over Otabek's mouth. 

"Stop right there." The blond said strictly. "He didn't want us to marry because we were too young, not because he didn't like you. He loves you and that's why he's strict to you, because he knows you can live up to his expectations. So..." Yuri pinched Otabek's arm and the Kazakh whimpered. "...stop talking shit about my grandpa. If he wasn't the way he is, he wouldn't have raised me so well completely on his own." Yuri said and let his hand slide away from Otabek's mouth and over his chest with a sad expression all over his face.  
  
Otabek cupped his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. You know how grumpy I get when I am tired."  
  
Yuri smiled softly. "Yeah, I do. It just... It pains me that you think my grandpa doesn't love you because he does, Beka. He only wants to make sure you take good care of me constantly. I am his only family after all."  
  
"I know. I just want to be perfect in his eyes and sometimes it gets frustrating. I'm sorry."  
  
Yuri smiled softly. "I know. Now, let's go lie down too." He said and pulled Otabek by the hand and led him to his childhood bedroom. The bed was always a little small for the both of them and Otabek wanted to sleep on the couch but Yuri wouldn't let him because he said he liked having Otabek on his childhood bed.  
  
They laid down among all of Yuri's plushies that he refused to move from his bed.  
  
"Why did you even need all these plushies, Yura?" Otabek whined once more, trying to make himself comfortable.  
  
"I like plushies, asshole. Shut up and hug me now." Yuri said and wrapped his hands around Otabek's waist while the Kazakh hugged him close and planted a small kiss on the top of his head.  
  
Yuri let his hands wonder down Otabek's ass and cupped his buttcheeks, pushing him forward to rub their dicks together.  
  
"Yura, I'm tired." Otabek said sleepily.  
  
"I want you, Beka baby." Yuri whispered, moving his hips back and forth trying to give Otabek an erection. "I want to open my legs wide for you and have your huge cock inside me and I want you to fuck me hard, Beka. I'm so horny for you."  
  
"Your grandpa is sleeping right at the end of the hallway." Otabek protested, making Yuri chuckle.  
  
"Beka, I'm sure my grandpa knows we're having sex." Yuri said, kissing and biting softly Otabek's neck. "Come on, Beka. We can be fast. I just need to feel you inside me so badly."  
  
"Yura, I've been helping your grandpa all day while you were sitting on your ass. Let me nap a little." Otabek said irritated.  
  
Yuri sat up on the bed. "You, asshole! I've been sitting on my ass all day because your child is growing inside of me and I've been feeling nauseous and bloated all day long."  
  
Otabek rolled on his back and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, trying to pull Yuri to lie down again but the blond was out of the bed already.  
  
"Where are you going?" Otabek asked.  
  
"Bathroom." Yuri said and kicked the door close behind him. 

Otabek sighed again, covering his eyes with his arm and tried to get some sleep but his mind kept going back to Yura and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was mean to him, wondering if Yuri is really pissed at him.  
  
He heard the door opening again but didn't uncover his eyes. He felt Yuri climbing back on the bed but this time the Russian instead of laying next to him, he climbed on top of him and straddled his lap, pushing Otabek's arm away from his face.  
  
"Look at me, daddy." Yuri said with a sweet voice and Otabek opened his eyes, he immediately felt his mouth watering at the sight in front of him. Yuri was wearing a black satin robe, a black collar with a bell around his neck and cat ears on his head.  
  
Otabek inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, making Yuri let out a soft laugh. "Not the cat ears, Yura." He said with a weak voice.  
  
Yuri leaned in and took Otabek's earlobe in his mouth, sucking it and biting it hard. "Put your hands on my ass, daddy."  
  
Otabek did and touched something soft and fluffy there. He followed the trail of the  fur and realized Yuri was wearing a tail plug. Otabek moaned. "Kitten..."  
  
Yuri sat up again and slowly he began moving his hips in circles, rubbing his ass on Otabek's already hard dick. "You honestly thought you could deny me, daddy? I know your weaknesses far too well by now." He said and let his black robe fall down, revealing his lean pale body. Yuri was wearing a pink lace thong, one of Otabek's favorite, making the Kazakh let out a muffled "fuck" and thrust his hips up.  
  
Yuri then moved fast, pulling up Otabek's shirt and taking of his sweatpants, leaving the Kazakh naked on the bed. The blond climbed on top of him again and ran his fingers over the tanned chest. "I'm so horny for you, daddy. I want you. I need you to mount me and fuck me with that huge cock of yours."  
  
"Kitten, your grandpa could hear us."  
  
"I don't care." Yuri pouted, moving his hips back and forth in a very slow rhythm. "I want him to hear. I want everyone to hear when you fuck me hard and turn me into your little slut, your fucktoy. I want everyone to know I belong to you. That's how badly I want you, daddy but you refuse me and push me away. Don't you want me, daddy? Don't you want your kitten anymore?" He whined.  
  
Otabek ran his fingers over Yuri's soft pale stomach. "I want you more that anything, kitten." He said with a raspy voice. "You're so beautiful." Otabek swallowed hard, feeling his cock becoming painfully hard.  
  
Yuri rubbed his ass harder against Otabek's cock, letting his head fall back and moan loudly as he felt the huge cock rubbing him so close to his entrance and his tail plug moving inside him, rubbing his walls, making him shiver but not reaching as deep as the blond would like, leaving him more and more needy . "You previously asked me why I needed all these plushies, didn't you, daddy."  
  
"Yes, kitten. I did."  
  
"I was feeling so lonely. I would lie in bed, thinking of you. Imagining your strong arms holding me, your dark eyes piercing me. I was 15, 16, 17 and I would masturbate and finger myself thinking of your huge meaty cock fucking me and tearing me apart and I loved..." Yuri let out a loud moan. "... I loved emptying my load on my plushies, imagining I was cumming on your face."  
  
"My dirty kitten..." Otabek moaned.  
  
"Once, my grandpa walked in while I was cumming on the teddy bear you had gifted me and I was moaning your name so loud, daddy. You should have seen his face. But I didn't care because I am such a slut for you. You turn me into a whore, daddy. You make me so needy of your cock."  
  
Otabek growled and with one quick move, he lifted the blond up and pinned him on the bed, while Yuri yelped and held onto Otabek by the shoulders.  
  
Now the blond was laying with his back on the bed and Otabek was hovering above him, his dark eyes were on fire and the blond felt like he was being fucked by his gaze only.   
  
"You are so dirty, little kitty. Do you know that?" Otabek whispered making the blond tremble. "Provoking daddy with those slutty underwear and your cat ears."  
  
Yuri moaned and wrapped his long pale legs around Otabek's waist. "Daddy... I need you. Your kitty is so desperate for you."  
  
"You don't deserve daddy, little kitty. You've been so very naughty." Otabek smirked.  
  
"It's because I want you so badly, daddy. Don't be mean to me, please." Yuri said with a weak voice.

 "I think my little kitty deserves a punishment. What do you say, little kitty?"

  
"I-I will do anything to please daddy. Anything my daddy decides."  
  
Otabek leaned back and stood on his knees. "Turn around. On your knees." He said with a strict voice.  
  
Yuri, shaking did as he was told. Once he was on his knees, Otabek was on top of him, his weight pushing him down. The Kazakh pushed Yuri's head down and pulled his ass up. "I say..." He whispered into Yuri's ear. "I give you a good spanking to teach you good manners."  
  
Yuri moaned. "Please..."  
  
Otabek pulled the tail plug out and took of Yuri's lace thong and then put the plug back in and Yuri let out a long moan, feeling the plug entering him again. "So wet already." Otabek commented and moved his body on top of Yuri again, pushing the pink underwear inside Yuri's mouth. Yuri's eyes went wide and said something but whatever that was Otabek didn't understand. "This way you will keep quiet, kitten. Alright?"  
  
Yuri nodded and pushed his ass further up. And Otabek stood on his knees again. Without warning his palm landed with force on Yuri's ass and the blond let out a deep sob, feeling the plug inside him moving all over his walls and Otabek's hand sending waves of pain mixed with pleasure all over his body.  
  
"You misbehaved, kitten and daddy doesn't like that." One more slap harder than the first one landed on Yuri's ass and the blond whimpered.  
  
"I said no sex but you provoked me and now you earned your punishment. Do you understand why I have to do this?" Otabek said and spanked him again. Yuri cried out and then nodded.  
  
"Your ass is already so red, kitten." Otabek let out a chuckle and hit with force.  
  
Yuri cried out and moaned, moving his ass trying to give friction to his cock that was hard and red, trapped between his thighs and his stomach. Otabek gave him one more spank and Yuri's vision turned to white as he came hard, shaking and whimpering.  
  
"Did you just cum untouched?" Otabek asked amused and turned Yuri around.  
  
The blond was a mess. He was panting hard, sweat was covering his roots, his cheeks stained with tears, his mouth stuffed with his underwear and cum all over his thighs and stomach.  
  
Otabek leaned in and whispered in his ears. "What a slutty kitty you are, cumming without daddy's permission." He said and pulled the underwear out of Yuri's mouth. The blond tried to say something but Otabek immediately crushed his lips with his and pushed his tongue inside Yuri's warm mouth and Yuri sucked him in with eagerness, moaning into the kiss.  
  
Otabek pulled back and gently stroked back Yuri's sweaty hair.  
  
"Daddy..." Yuri purred.  
  
"I am not done with you, kitten." Otabek said and pulled the plug out of Yuri's ass. "This plug isn't very satisfying, is it, kitty?"  
  
"No, daddy. It's too small. I need your cock, please."  Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. "Fuck me, daddy."  
  
Otabek licked the shell of Yuri's ear and entered two fingers inside him, rubbing them and curling them the way that made Yuri weak right away.  
  
Yuri's head fell back and moaned loud. "So good, daddy. So good." He whimpered.  
  
"Shhh... Keep it down, kitten. Your grandpa could wake up and hear us." Otabek whispered and entered a third finger inside of Yuri who sobbed, his fingers clutching tightly Otabek's strong arm.  
  
"I don't care." Yuri moaned. "I don't care, daddy. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I want them to hear what you do to me."  
  
"So, what if your grandpa walks in right now and see you with my fingers deep inside you, moaning, begging to be fucked? What will he think of his beloved grandson?" Otabek said as he was focusing on rubbing Yuri's sensitive spot over and over again.  
  
"That I'm a slut, a  dirty whore." Yuri whimpered, shaking and his eyes rolling back.  
  
"Are you?" Otabek asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. For you, daddy. Please..."  
  
"Then, if he comes in, I will keep fucking you and you will moan and beg for more and he'll learn what a filthy whore his Yuratchka is."  
  
Yuri felt his orgasm approaching once more. "I'm cumming." He sobbed.  
  
Just then, Otabek pulled his fingers out of Yuri and stood on his knees. 

Yuri opened his eyes in shock, trying to understand what's happening.  
  
"Did I gave you permission to cum, kitten?" Otabek asked stroking his huge shaft and looking down at Yuri with cold dark eyes.  
  
Yuri shook his head and Otabek wrapped his hands around his throat. "Say it." He ordered.  
  
Yuri sobbed. "N-no, daddy. You didn't."  
  
"Then why did you almost disobey me again?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, daddy. I-it won't happen again. I promise."  
  
Otabek leaned in again and placed his body on top of Yuri once more. Slowly, he entered three fingers inside of Yuri who moaned and  moved his hips trying to get the fingers further inside. "Do you like that, kitten?" Otabek asked gently.  
  
Yuri nodded and pulled Otabek closer, trying to feel his body on him. "Daddy..." He whispered.  
  
Otabek curled his fingers and teased mercilessly Yuri's spot, making Yuri shiver and moan louder. "What do you want, kitten?"  
  
Yuri shivered, unable to speak.  
  
"Tell daddy what you need, kitty?"  
  
"Your cock." Yuri said through whimpers. "I need to...feel you.... stretching me wide.... Please."  
  
"You can't have my cock, kitten. Only my fingers." Otabek whispered in his ear and began biting and sucking on Yuri's neck, marking him.  
  
"N-no, daddy. Your cock....I'm so close... I need it..."  
  
Otabek pulled his fingers out of Yuri once more and Yuri cupped his face. "N-no, d-daddy. I need to cum." He said and tears began streaming down Yuri's face.  
  
"It's either my fingers or nothing, kitten."  
  
"Y-your fingers... Please." The blond sobbed and Otabek pushed his fingers inside, hitting the spot Yuri loved so much, making Yuri go crazy. One final hard tease with Otabek's fingers and Yuri's toes curled in pleasure, cumming violently, his hole spasming as if trying to suck Otabek's fingers further in.  
  
Yuri was trying to calm from his orgasm when Otabek turned him around once again, laying him on his stomach. His green shimmering with tears eyes widened. "Beka? Wh-"  
  
"I'm not done with you, kitten?" Otabek said, pulling his ass up, mounting him and wrapping the blond locks around his hand, pulling his head back. "I will now give you what you asked for."  
  
"Beka, I don't think... Aah!" Yuri let out a loud heavy moan when Otabek's cock entered him with one big thrust, stretching him wide and filling him up completely. 

Otabek pulled Yuri by the hair, making his back arch and leaned in closer to his ear. "You said you were horny, kitten." Otabek whispered as he kept pounding into Yuri harder and harder.  
  
Yuri whimpered and sobbed, his eyes had rolled back and he could only think of the ripples of pleasure that were ravishing his body. "Daddy, my alpha...so big... so good inside me" He moaned. "... love you...love you so much." He mumbled.  
  
"Kitten..." Otabek growled and his thrusts became desperate, still grabbing Yuri's hair and then biting his earlobe.  
  
"I can't, Beka." Yuri cried. "I need to cum."  He said as he felt his now overly- sensitive sweet spot being hit multiple times by Otabek's cock.  
  
"Go on, baby. Cum." Otabek whispered as his thrusts lost their rhythm and became more desperate.  
  
Yuri buried his face on the pillow and came with a loud moan, collapsing on the bed while Otabek kept pounding in him hard. "Inside me." He whispered. "I want to feel your hot cum." He said panting hard and the Kazakh came hard deep inside of him, collapsing on top of Yuri.  
  
"Beka, I think you might be a god of sex." Yuri said with a meek timid on his face and Otabek chuckled.  
  
The Kazakh slid next to Yuri and pulled him into his arm, pushing his wet sticky hair away from his and kissing him softly on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Never better." He said and buried his face in Otabek's chest. "Pull the covers up, Beka baby. I'm cold. " 

Otabek pulled up the covers and made himself comfortable once again, pulling Yuri in his arms, the blond burying his face in his chest.

"Beka?"

"Mmm..?"

"You think my grandpa heard us?" Yuri asked. 

"Most likely, yes. I told you to keep it down but you were saying you don't care." Otabek giggled and Yuri's face became crimson red.

"Fuck, Beka. Why do you fuck me so good?"

"If it makes you feel any better, this probably isn't the first time he heard us."

Yuri let out a whining noise. "Fuck.!"

Otabek chuckled, rubbing Yuri's back. "It's alright, Yura. Your grandpa is cool. Get some sleep now, baby. You need it." 

Yuri nodded and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Not half an hour had passed when Yuri felt Otabek poking him awake.  "Yura, wake up. I need your help." He heard the Kazakh saying and stirred.  
  
"What is it?" Yuri mumbled sleepily, unable to open his eyes.  
  
"There is a spider in the bathtub. I need you to come and kill it." Otabek whispered.  
  
"Can't you kill it yourself?" Yuri said and tried to roll over but Otabek stopped him.  
  
"Please, Yura. You know how I feel about spiders. They have those legs and those hair." Otabek's face morphed with disgust and his entire body shook. "You have to kill it, please, baby."  
  
"Okay. I'll do it later." Yuri yawned.  
  
"No, Yura. You have to do it now before your grandpa wakes up."  
  
Yuri finally opened his eyes to give Otabek a murderous look. "What does my grandpa have to do with the spider in the bathtub, Beka?"  
  
"Yura, what will he think, if he finds out I am afraid of spiders?"  
  
"My grandpa won't think anything, Beka. We all have irrational fears."  
  
"First of all, my fear isn't irrational and second of all, you're grandpa will think I am unworthy of you, Yura."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "Beka..."  
  
"No, Yura, he will. How can I take care of you and the baby, if a small spider terrifies me? He'll think I'm a bad alpha and he will be right. I am a bad alpha. I don't des-"  
  
Yuri sat up on the bed immediately and cupped Otabek's face. "Stop that! Stop saying that. My grandpa loves you and I love you even more. You are the only worthy alpha, Beka. Do you get it?"  
  
Otabek nodded. "I just want to be perfect in front of your grandpa and this spider comes out of the blue, Yura."  
  
"It alright, Beka. Don't worry." Yuri said with a soft tone and pushed stroked some if Otabek's hair that had fallen over his forehead. "Because I am going to kill that stupid ass spider, baby. I'll turn it into jelly. Let's go."  
  
Yuri stood on trembling feet. "Fuck, Beka. You fucked me too hard. My feet still shake." He chuckled.

"Let me help you." Otabek helped him put on his sweatpants and dragged him to the bathroom.  
  
Once they were both in the bathroom, Otabek closed the door behind them.  
  
"Give me the broom." Yuri ordered and Otabek handed me the broom.  
  
"Be careful." Otabek said terrified.  
  
Yuri approached the bathtub slowly.  
  
"Yura, be careful." Otabek said intensely.  
  
"Fuck, Beka. Shut up and let me concentrate." Yuri said with an angry tone.  
  
Yuri saw the spider inside the bathtub and placed the broom above it. "Terminator Plisetsky is ready to strike. Over." He said with a clinical voice and with one strong strike he hit the spider that died immediately.  
  
Yuri turned to look at Otabek with a wide smile. "See, it wasn't that hard. I'm gonna go back to bed now."  
  
He moved towards the door but Otabek stopped him. "Wait, Yura. You have to remove the corpse."  
  
"I only agreed to kill the spider. You remove the corpse." Yuri handed Otabek the dustpan. "Here. Do it."  
  
Otabek swallowed hard. "W-will you stay here with me?"  
  
Yuri cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Sure." He said, smiling meekly. "You can do it, Beka. I believe in you."  
  
Otabek nodded, taking a deep breath and moved towards the corpse. The moment he saw the dead spider he froze. "It's so disgusting, Yura. I can't." He whined.  
  
"Oh don't be a coward, Beka. Come on. Just do it." Yuri stroked his tummy. "Our baby is watching you. You want him to think you are afraid of a dead spider?"  
  
"Yura..." He whined.  
  
"Look, baby, daddy Beka is afraid. Can you believe it?" Yuri said mockingly, stroking his tummy.  
  
"Stop ridiculing me in front of my child, Yura."  
  
"Come on, Beka. Do it. My grandpa is going to wake up and if he finds out, can you imagine what he will say to me? He'll say 'oh Yuratchka, Beka is such an incapable alpha to take care of you. You should find someone better than him. A better alpha.'" Yuri mimicked his grandpa's voice.  
  
Otabek growled and pushed the spider into the dustpan. "I got it!" He yelped. "Yura, the trashcan." Yuri brought the trashcan and Otabek threw the dead spider inside.  
  
"You did it." Yuri said happily, hugging Otabek tight but Otabek pulled his hands away and pinned him against the door. "Beka?" Yuri's eyes widened.  
  
"What was that about? Finding some other alpha?" Otabek asked coldly. 

"I-it was a joke, Beka. I wanted to give you motivation." Yuri said anxiously.  
  
"Don't ever say that ever again. Do you understand? Not even as a joke." Otabek whispered and pulled Yuri into a tight hug burying his face in Yuri's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.  
  
Yuri hugged him back just as tight. "I'm sorry. I won't. I promise."  
  
They remained hugged until they heard the door of Nikolai's bedroom clicking open.  
  
Yuri unwrapped his arms and placed them on Otabek's chest. "My grandpa is awake. I should go make him coffee."  
  
"Hey." Otabek said cupping his face. "Make some for me too. I want to keep him company."  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "Alright." He said and kissed Otabek on the lips. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next; Yuri's pregnancy is showing. ﾉ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
